


a JCC recommendation article (fake)

by red_feb02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_feb02/pseuds/red_feb02
Summary: 如同平行時空的我依然喜歡平行時空的Youtuber Johnny，平行時空的他依然喜歡平行時空的他
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 11





	a JCC recommendation article (fake)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 3rd Anniversary to my boys!

推薦 | 生活型頻道JCC🎉破50萬訂閱  
2019-12-20 14:29 By Red  
  
看到上篇有人在求練英文口語，順勢來推薦一下我自己訂閱了半年的頻道吧！  
全名是Johnny's Communication Center，簡稱JCC，最近剛破50萬訂閱啦（撒花）  
頻道主是美國韓裔的Johnny，芝加哥長大，現在在韓國工作，上片頻率不高，大略是半個月一支，幾乎是全英文，很貼心的是每次字幕都會同時上韓文跟英文，看了半年我的英文聽力真的增進不少。  
媽媽，女兒我娛樂的同時也是有好好學習的！  
  
Johnny是拍Vlog起家，他曾經在早期說過只是想記錄生活才開始的業餘興趣，平時正職我不清楚，但從他Instagram可以感覺應該不是朝九晚五的上班族，或許在外商上班？時間比較自由。  
優點講話幽默又得體，身材比例極好，也很會拍照，作品可以上Instagram看看，攝影風格完全我的菜。  
缺點是全身自拍不行，可以把自己大長腿拍成五五身也是不容易（嘆）  
Instagram上除了攝影作品也常分享穿搭，搜一下#OOTD，還好大部分是別人幫拍，最近分享的公司年會西裝絕了！  
  
簡單做一下頻道裡常出現的人物介紹：  
兔子，Johnny的室友，韓國人，普通上班族，沒露過面，很常出現在影片，看到對話框的@.@就是他。影片裡都會被變聲，據傳聲音很好聽，聽說早期有支Vlog有他在背景唱歌被錄到，可惜那支被Johnny刪了😭  
Mark是加拿大的可愛弟弟，Johnny說他們是如同親兄弟的朋友，雖然平常在影片被逗笑成彩椒，但本質是個音樂人，可以在SoundCloud搜搜MarkLee，平常在影片裡面的小彩椒居然是Rapper，非常驚豔，想喊오빠。  
Tenny，現居英國的泰國人，沒錯就是那個有自己品牌的設計師Ten，在他Instagram只能看到藝術的一面，想看人性化就來Johnny這邊看他跟兔子鬥嘴吧！  
Jaehyun應該不用介紹了吧，我國最帥留學生（不允許反駁），歡迎移駕到隔壁的介紹文（連結：推薦 | 日常的在玹🍑美國留學生活）  
  
回歸正題，我最喜歡他的日常Vlog，首推上個月底的GRWM，假日出門前的準備過程，我要瘋掉！！！！！從起床到出門，中間連洗澡都帶著你，真的沒有誇大，那個身材之好，誰看到誰賺到。還難得看到帶著一點起床氣的Johnny，超級可愛。  
旅遊Vlog可以分篇看，泰國、英國有Tenny當導遊，我特別喜歡英國那支，聖誕氣氛太棒了。今年春天的紐約篇有Mark跟放假的Jaehyun，還去了Mark的工作室參觀，認真工作的男人好帥。也有一些國內小旅遊，看得我也跟著走了幾個行程。雖然室友說自己只是普通的社畜，但旅遊Vlog通通室友都有跟著去，這個年假跟財力太羨慕了。  
還有個叫A cup of coffee的主題也很有趣，固定嘉賓就是Ten、Jaehyun、Mark，在咖啡店吃吃喝喝聊天，幾個人的化學氣氛太有趣了，完全可以當作綜藝節目來看。這個主題他們有限定全英文對話，連鏡頭外的室友都被逼著說英文，太無助太可愛。但還能用英文跟Ten吵架，不愧是最強冤家！  
  
趕著出門簡陋推廣一下，有任何有興趣的或疑問歡迎留言一起討論～  
順帶一提，破50萬訂閱Johnny說好要拍一支Q&A，募集問題中，大家快去留言吧！  
  
🎄12.30更新啦🎄  
剛剛上了聖誕節的影片，跟室友兔子去吃聖誕餐啦！  
難得看Johnny嘮叨，因為室友穿太少，哈哈，結果強制獲得一條圍巾作為聖誕禮物，這種朋友哪裡找？快給我來一打。  
兩人去了高級西餐廳，這種日子這種場合滿山滿谷情侶，也只有他們沒被閃瞎（那天我在路上倒是先瞎了😭）然後切牛排的時候錄到室友的手了，好漂亮啊。  
是說，我看Instagram動態那天他們有交換禮物，但沒拍這段好可惜。  
遲來的聖誕快樂加提前新年快樂！  
  
1\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-20：我是上篇求推薦的，感謝，我馬上來看看！  
4\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-20：啊啊啊啊我也超喜歡JCC！想找個Johnny一樣的老公（夢還沒醒不要叫我）  
5\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-20：Mark音粉來報到，感謝JCC給我看到生活化的MarkLee💕  
10\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-20：好奇室友長相，感覺Johnny身邊的人顏值都好高啊  
11\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-21：回覆10. 同好奇！但Johnny每次都碼的好乾淨，什麼玻璃鏡子都碼掉了😭  
17\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-21：古早粉絲幫推🙋🏻♀️有看到那支被刪掉的影片，兔子聲音真的好聽，而且早期Johnny Ins還沒那麼多人追蹤有在動態看過無臉兔子，白白瘦瘦的應該也是帥哥一隻  
20\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-21：回覆17. 可惡想看！那50萬問答我要去敲碗兔子真相  
22\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-22：回覆20. 死心吧姐妹，Johnny說過不會公開室友💔他說室友是保育類兔子💔  
29\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-30：原來帥哥聖誕節也只能跟室友約飯，看來他們都單身，我還有機會！  
30\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-30：要是我跟Johnny去吃飯我也不介意被周邊閃🥺  
  
※  
  
Re: 推薦 | 生活型頻道JCC🎉破50萬訂閱  
2019.12.31 01:27 By pikapika  
  
剛入JCC坑不久，一直有個疑問想跟大家討論一下，就是關於Johnny跟兔子的關係（不妥刪🥺🙏🏻）  
因為越看越覺得他們家跟我（劈腿的該死）前男友在同一個大樓，陽台風景很眼熟，戶型也特別像。問題來了，我前男友家是兩房兩廳，Johnny家有拍出來的除了他的臥室還有那個共用的書房兼儲物間，這樣看來似乎沒有室友單獨的房間，而且這麼一看Johnny的床也特別大，有點懷疑他們睡同一張床……  
害得我現在看昨天上的聖誕Vlog都沒辦法當朋友約飯看了💔  
  
1\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-31：！！！！！  
2\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-31：！！！！！  
3\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-31：！！！！！  
4\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-31：我、我馬上再去複習一次Room Tour！  
9\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-31：他們去紐約那次我有遇到，不能斷言關係如何但感覺跟室友互動滿親密的  
10\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-31：回覆9. 樓上，詳細希望！  
13\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-31：回覆10. 在餐廳遇到的，因為帥哥濃度太高我一直偷看才發現，不過那之前我只認識Jaehyun，還是當場搜索才認出Johnny跟Mark，後來看Vlog猜測剩下那個就是兔子了  
14\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-31：回覆13. 有沒有照片啊？好想看兔子長怎樣🙏🏻  
17\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-31：回覆14. 怕失禮了所以沒拍，但兔子也很帥，藝人比喻的話有點像演員孔明……？果然帥哥旁邊還是帥哥🥺  
24\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-31：我是4樓我補課回來了，Room Tour真的看不出有第三間房耶！還有GRWM那支，Johnny換衣服背後的棉被團裡是不是在動啊？  
25\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-31：回覆24. 該不會是兔子！Jaehyun打來的時候他說他叫醒室友再出門，那時是不是往他自己房間走……😳  
26\. 匿名用戶 2019-12-31：感嘆樓上們的好眼神！  
28\. 匿名用戶 2020-01-01：看到這篇我也沒辦法正視聖誕Vlog了，感覺被閃到💔  
  
※  
  
Re: 推薦 | 生活型頻道JCC🎉破50萬訂閱（QA來啦）  
2020.01.06 20:20 By Red  
  
回一下自己的文，50萬QA終於更新了🎊  
Johnny開頭說祝大家新年第一天快樂，看來是1月1號錄的，最近好高產，感動😭  
  
推廣大使我就來幫大家節錄一些內容吧～（影片更豐富，答了50題，看過都說好👍🏻）  
1\. 在外商工作（雖然對我們是外商但他是美國人其實不算外商），責任制所以時間比較自由。  
2\. 影片自己剪，字幕自己上，室友會幫他校稿韓文字幕，因為他自己還是很容易寫錯韓文。  
3\. 旅遊是隨興派，朋友帶去哪就去，但室友是規劃行程派。下次旅行想去義大利。  
4\. 攝影器材打算另外找時間分享，最近對底片相機很有興趣。  
5\. 怎麼才能嫁給Johnny？他把這題拋給室友回答，室友說「鼻告訴尼～」，Johnny還學了一遍，超可愛，哈哈。  
6\. Mark是從小認識的弟弟，Ten是通過共同朋友認識的，Jaehyun是媽媽朋友的兒子。  
7\. 有韓文名字，但是秘密。  
8\. 想做的題材有吃放跟ASMR，吃放會叫上Jaehyun，他們三個超能吃。  
9\. 很重視儀式感。  
10\. TMI：還沒看《山茶花》最後一集。  
  
然後有好多室友題，他自己說應該有三分之一提問都是室友😂集中一點在這裡：  
1\. 怎麼認識的？臨時患得失憶症，他們都說忘了💔開始一起住是為了省房租。  
2\. 倆人的關係，Johnny又拋給室友，一臉期待地問「我們是什麼關係？」室友超冷靜回答「就是室友」果然今天也是銅牆鐵壁兔子呢～  
3\. 依然沒有打算公開保育類兔子，至少今年都不會💔  
4\. 平常Instagram上的#OOTD幾乎都是室友幫拍，同時室友也是自拍達人  
5\. 室友TMI：最近為了有儀式感地看最後一集《山茶花》購入了投影機。  
另外Johnny也謝謝大家對室友的好奇跟喜愛，不過室友是容易受驚嚇的兔子，也是普通人，為了室友的私生活考量以後還是會選擇性略過不方便回答的相關留言，請見諒。  
既然Johnny都這麼說了，那我們就把關注拉回Johnny身上吧～希望大家也適當地討論室友，不打擾他們私生活，一起守護保育類兔子🙏🏻  
  
先更新到這啦，期待今年的JCC，大家一起往100萬訂閱邁進吧！  
Happy 2020💕


End file.
